


COME BACK TO ME

by lila_luscious1



Category: James "Ghost" St Patrick/Angela Valdez, Power (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, re-united - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Angela Valdez and James St Patrick...back together after nearly seven weeks apart.





	1. Chapter 1

"Amorcito." Angela Valdez' red-lipped smile is wide, and welcoming...she's applied James' favorite lipstick shade ,and it's obvious she's  
happy to see him. He is no less thrilled to see her: her recuperation from Tommy Egan's murder attempt was done out of the city,  
and they've not seen each other for nearly SEVEN WEEKS...

"Te vez bien, Bella." It has not escaped James St. Patrick's, or Jamie, as she calls him, notice that her attire, her makeup, even her perfume, are all  
his favorites. The past six, almost seven weeks have been so stressful for them both: physically, especially for Angie, and mentally for the both of  
them, as the danger is still VERY REAL (from Tommy, from the US Attorney's office, From Councilman Tate...and maybe even from Jamie's own  
Son, Tariq...)

Angela holds her arms out, in welcome, and they embrace. The hug is a long one (neither wants to let go), and when they finally do, a hungry searching kiss  
is next on the menu...their tongues probe, circle each other's gums and teeth, dart and tangle...then Angie pulls back a moment, her dark luminous eyes  
locked on his, and they shine with love..."I've missed you SO MUCH, Jamie", she murmurs, before joining her lips with his once again. He says, "And I  
you...Angie: ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OK?" 

"I'm fine Baby...clean bill of health...no sex for another two weeks, though." 

"Ai'ght", Jamie quips, patting his trouser pockets for his car keys-see you in two weeks"-he feigns leaving, and grabs him in a tight bear hug.

"SI BABOSO, hazte," she laughs. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, vez?


	2. OUR NEXT MOVE

Angela Valdez snuggles comfortably against the muscled body of the Man she's loved since her 16th year on

the planet, James St Patrick. The Master bedroom is decorated to her specifications-the bed is so large there is

no designation for it (such as 'California King')-the better for she and her lover when they cavort over every inch

of it, during sex. Sensing that James is about to doze off, she nudges him, saying, "Jamie...I need to tell you something."

"Hmmm...", he murmurs, responding, but not responding. "Hey; despierta!....this is important!." Once James stirs and opens

his eyes, she continues. "This won't take long...I planned to go the Federal Building in the morning, to see Cooper Saxe."

"Whoa...why?" 

"I still have plenty of allies there-I think we should get a heads up on what the US Attorney's next move might be; also, if there are

any updates on...Tommy; where he might be."

"Makes sense...let's talk about the details when we wake up, si?

"Si...duerme." They kiss, then settle back-in to get some much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Despierta: Wake Up
> 
> Duerme: Go To Sleep


	3. PARA QUE SE TE QUITE (THAT'S WHAT YOU GET)

As she's about to depart, Angela Valdez allows James to help her into her overcoat, and they kiss, then embrace.

"Jamie...you know that I love you, always. I know what you did for me; how you risked your freedom, and YOUR LIFE, to protect me..

what I said before, about each of us always protecting themselves...I was SO WRONG...everything I do, is with you in mind...don't ever

forget that-EVER...we will get through this challenge, and any others that follow-TOGETHER-JUNTOS."

St Patrick tightens his embrace of her, struggling to keep his emotions in check. "Si-JUNTOS," he whispers into her hair.

1009 am, in Assistant US Attorney Cooper Saxe's office:

"Ms Valdez...long time. What could you possibly want to see me about?"

"I'm inquiring about the status of the manhunt for Tommy Egan." "On-going," says Saxe smirking. 

"I was still an AUSA at the time Egan tried to kill me, and i that's insufficient, I'm the victim of a crime-HIS CRIME-and therefore,

entitled to that information."

Saxe smirks even more nastily, if that's possible. " He leans forward, and whispers, "The only thing you're entitled to is to spread your knees 

and give St Patrick some of that skanky ass punani you've been feeding him all this time."

"Ahhhh...you mean the skanky ass punani you were sniffing after two years ago? That you asked to dinner

more than 20 times in 24 months?" She tosses a sheaf of glossy photos onto the desk. "The SAP you sent

ALLL of these...I guess the accepted term is 'DICK PIC", but does this tiny little worm even qualify as a 

dick?" She smirks as the AUSA's neck turns pink, then crimson; it travels up to his ears, suffuses his face. 

Trembling with rage, he takes a step toward her, stops dead in his tracks when she whispers, "Touch me...that

'animal' James St Patrick, as you call him, will DEFINITELY want to speak with you about THAT."

Turning to leave, Angela leaves the red-faced government lawyer with one last taunt: "Keep those...I have copies."

Then she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juntos: Together

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Amorcito: My Darling/My Love
> 
> Te Vez Bien, Bella: You Look Good, Beauty
> 
> SI BABOSO, hazte: Right Fool, play stupid


End file.
